Canvas stretched artwork or photographic prints can be augmented with audio capabilities. However, current systems have power switches and charging mechanisms that are difficult to access (e.g., positioned on the rear of the panel), and usually require the artwork or print to be removed so that the user can reach behind the panel to power on/off, or plug a charging cable into a port to charge/power the system. Additionally, many known audio components, such as receivers or speaker components, can be bulky and not configured for optimal use with visual exhibits, particularly those to be displayed on a flat wall surface.
For these and other reasons, needs exist for methods, systems and devices for converting artwork or photographs into audio-enhanced exhibits.